


Spa Day

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean likes to pamper himself, Gabriel knows when to blackmail, M/M, Pretty Pretty Princess Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Dean likes it when he has the bunker to himself. Because he likes to pamper himself. Toe nail polish is not just for girls. Gabriel is a sneaky little imp. Avocados are not food, they are face masks. Sorry Sam. Not Sorry.





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> This started out just as Dean in my head wanting to feel pretty. It...spiraled.

Some days, Dean wanted a spa day. He did his best not to let anyone know when he was feeling like that, but some days, he just wanted to feel pretty. Pamper himself. Today when he’d woken up in bed and couldn’t stop the grin on his lips. He had the bunker to himself. Everyone had other things they were doing and he had all this lovely bunker to himself. He could have that spa day, though a bit modified since nobody else was going to touch him. He slid from bed and stretched lazily. The first thing he was going to do, a nice hot shower. Then a cup of tea… He started to tick things off his list lazily in his head.

The shower was first, nice and hot, as he took his time. The hidden razors that he stashed away, the good ones with the lotion heads. His legs would be so smooth. It was such a guilty pleasure. Nobody but him would know he’d done this, the feeling under his jeans would be so much fun for him. Dean loved the silky feeling of smooth skin under his jeans. It took a lot of time though. Which is why he only did it when he had the bunker to himself. 

Carefully shaving his legs, and then using that girly loofa he’d stolen from Sam ages ago to massage body wash into his skin. He relaxed at the light scent that he’d chosen, and worked it over him, washing off hunter Dean Winchester slow and steady and putting on his relaxed face. Everyday Dean, a hint of the Dean maybe he’d been if his life had been normal. Once the soft suds were rinsed off he shifted from to shampoo his hair, this was the quickest part. He didn’t do anything special for his hair. It was short, and he was just going to let it fluff itself out as it dried. No gel today, natural and soft. 

Dean turned the shower off and he sighed as he stepped out, already feeling lighter as he pulled the towel down and rubbed it through his hair, then started to towel off the rest of himself. He hummed under his breath as he got dried off and tugged his robe on, he tucked it around himself properly, already thinking about what he’d do next.

He’d put some lotion on his legs and go find some breakfast. 

He wandered back to his room and moved to tug a hidden box from under his bed and opened it up. He considered his choices quietly and chose one of the lighter scented lotions. He had quite a collection. Castiel had caught him once eyeing a display at Bath and Bodyworks and he’d managed to shrug it off as nothing, cracking a joke about girls trying to smell like candy. A, there was one Dean knew was pretty light, lavender but subtle. That was good enough for the moment. So he selected the tube and settled on the edge of the bed to snap the lid open and carefully squirted out a healthy glop of lotion and then propped his foot up so he could massage it into the freshly shaven skin. He took his time, working the lotion in slow and steady to one leg, then the other. Humming along to music that wasn’t playing anywhere but in his head as he did so. Then he carefully rubbed his hands together and fixed the fabric of his robe around himself and eased up off the bed. “mmm Breakfast time.” He said cheerfully to himself. “Tea, eggs, bacon, toast….” He murmured to himself as he ducked out of his room.

It was this merry thought that took him past the other dorm doors. Unaware of a curious pair of blue eyes flicking up from a laptop and following him past the door. Dean then made his way along into the kitchen and he started the food quickly now, smiling to himself at the combination of smells and the way the fabric of the robe brushed his skin. He was savoring it, his chance to just relax and be soft. 

If he bothered to glance up he might have noticed Castiel’s curious head as it poked into the kitchen, the way he swept his blue eyes over him with even more interest than when Dean had walked past the opened doorway in the hallway and then the Angel shrugged thoughtfully and turned back towards his room. But Dean didn’t, because he thought he was alone and he sang softly to himself as he concentrated on cooking. It was so easy to just enjoy himself. Thought on about how he’d do his foot pampering, it’d been a while. He sighed and slid himself down at the table now that his food was ready and just took a few bites lazily. Nail polish, that was a good thing to consider. Blue today. Blue nails would be fun for a few days before he cleaned the polish off. There was something nice about knowing they looked nice under his boots.  
Breakfast savored, and a second cup of tea in his hand he headed back to his room, seeing no reason to close his door he left it wide open. Dean moved to put a record on, then pulled a chair over near the bed and settled himself down in it, He had a small kit tucked aside, in the same box as the lotions for when he wanted to do his toes. It was a smaller box with clippers, a file and a couple different shades of nail polish he’d stolen from gas stations. Easy to pocket. He tugged out the color he wanted and placing it on the bedding. Then he hummed along with the record and grabbed the clippers. 

It was methodical, soothing. He had his nails trimmed and filed quickly and he then reached for the polish. This was always the part that he had to be steadiest for. He adjusted his position, leg falling bare as he folded it up, half against his chest, his arm around it for support. One hand held the bottle to the side of his foot, the other tugged the cap off. Slow steady strokes. He got the first coat on and half sang along with his music some more as he blew on the toes a little, so they dried a little before he switched feet to do the same for his other foot. Oh he had needed this. He felt more relaxed right now than he’d felt in ages. Like he could face a whole horde of demons, or something. 

“Well Well Well, Cassie was right. You are in a good mood today Dean-O.” The voice that rang out from his door made Dean jump and smear the nail polish over the end of his toes as Dean’s head jerked up and he went wide eyed at the sight of the trickster angel in his doorway.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He demanded now, his cheeks flushed brightly as he realized he was caught red handed in this.

“Oh, just checking in on Samsquatch; who isn’t here.” Gabriel looked dreadfully delighted with himself though, his eyes trailing down. “Nice legs.”

“Shut up.” Dean twisted to pull his foot down and jammed the lid back on the nail polish quickly now. He wondered how to recover from this. Gabriel was probably the last person he wanted to know about this little habit of his. “….Look….”

“Ohhh, I won’t tell anyone. Can be our little secret. For a price of course.” The Archangel hummed and tapped a finger to his own lips lazily for a moment before straightening up and reached into his pocket for something, candy. Somehow Dean wasn’t surprised.

“….And what price might that be.” He said warily now, his heart thudding in his chest. He wasn’t sure he trusted Gabriel any further than he could throw him.

The angel’s eyes lit up as he popped the candy in his mouth and sucked on it for a moment, it was clear he was probably going to get his way in this. In fact Dean was about ready to promise anything to the archangel. Gabriel’s smile was easy as he spoke. “I want you, to make sure that Sammich shows up somewhere, dressed nicely.” He produced a card from what appeared to be nowhere and lay it down on the bed. “You do that, and nobody learns from me you like to have pretty toesies” 

Dean warily reach out to snatch up the card. It was neatly printed with an address and time. “….Gabriel you know that uh….Sam doesn’t like games right?”

“S’not a game.” He pouted briefly at the accusation, even if it was reasonable. “It’s an overdue promise. I like that shade of blue by the way, reminds me of Cassie’s eyes.” He winked and then he was gone. 

Dean swallowed and then sighed heavily and dropped the card again. He drug a hand through his hair and shifted back. Spa day ruined it seemed. He sighed and shifted to tug his foot up and look at how bad the mess was on his skin. He frowned at the smears and moved to grab the polish remover and some cotton swabs. Now that things had been, derailed, it seemed everyone wanted to bother him. 

“Ah… Dean I’m sorry. I didn’t realize Gabriel would come here….” Castiel’s voice came from the door. Yeah. Day ruined. He was supposed to have been alone! Dean glanced up at the messy haired angel and then sank back. Leaving his foot on the bed.

“Cas…. it’s not your fault you know how he likes to come and go.” He sighed a bit then blinked as he saw how Castiel was looking at him “What, It’s just nail polish.”

“….Could you use some assistance?” Castiel offered now, he took a step into the room, his trench-coat missing and the sleeves of his shirt actually rolled up for once. “I have a steady hand, or so I’ve been informed.”

“Do a lot of nail painting do you?” Dean drawled but he contemplated the offer for a moment. “Don’t tell Sammy about this yeah?”

“Of course not. And I’ll help you get him on that date Gabriel has planned too.” Castiel shook his head briefly and moved to settle himself on the edge of the bed, Reaching out to tug Dean’s foot up onto his thigh, fingers warm and firm against the skin. Dean blinked as he felt the deep press of a thumb into the arch of his foot.

“Ah…”

“I’ll make it up to you with a foot rub too.” Castiel let a little smile touch his lips as he reached for the polish remover quickly now, snatching it from his hand. Maybe this Spa day hadn’t been totally ruined after all. 

~~Several hours later~~

“What the hell?” Sam frowned at the pair of men sitting at the bunker table with green smeared over their face. Dean was still wearing that robe, and Castiel had lost most of his clothing. There were cucumbers on their eyes. “Is that… the avocado’s I bought?”

“hmm Hey Sammy, go change into the clothes on your bed. You have a date.” Dean said lazily as he moved to tug the cucumbers off his face.

“A what….” Sam stared at his brother and then his eyes slid to Castiel who shifted a bit to do the same and the angel actually seemed to be fairly amused, a smile touching his lips. 

“We had a spa day. I must say it was most invigorating.” The angel announced. “We’ll wash our faces and I’ll get you to the restaurant on time.”

“….I…” Sam gaped at them both now, looking between them slowly for a few moments longer. “You know what? Whatever. Sure I’ll go get changed” He dropped the beer on the table and then threw his hands in the air and turned to head for the dormitory hall. “I go away for 9 hours…” He muttered to himself. Dean looked at Castiel and couldn’t help a broad smile on his lips.

“So worth it. See Cas? I told you spa days were worth our while.”

“That you did Dean, that you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing Sam and Gabriel's date. It will be a separate stand alone fic.


End file.
